


欺压小孔雀鱼的故事

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, threeway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 预警:3p大预警:待补完
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John, blacknoir/the deep
Kudos: 19





	欺压小孔雀鱼的故事

会议室的门缓缓打开，在看见祖国人身边的椅子上还坐着一个人时，深海确实是在心里长舒了口气的。  
至少这一次不是什么见鬼的单独会议，他想，但为什么是玄色在这儿。一身墨绿的海洋王子绞尽脑汁也没想到自己最近和那位一身玄黑的神秘人有什么交集，尤其是还牵扯到了祖国人——或是足够引起这位阴晴不定的美国之神的注意的大事。但他只是抬起手，笑着和里面的两位打了个招呼。  
坐在长桌那一头的护国超人先生仍然挂着他标志性的笑容，在侧边的男人低垂着脑袋，浑身被包裹在一片漆黑里，看不见神色。——也许他在面罩里播放着黄片打盹也说不定。深海这么玩味的想着，迈着不算那么轻快的步伐走向他自己的座位。  
“其他人还没来吗?”  
这显然是明知故问，说话者自己也意识到了这一点，但他实在不明白眼下这一切的用意。  
——他很快就明白了，在祖国人把自己的阴茎捅进他嘴里的时候。玄色还坐在那儿，毫无动静，像是真的在打盹。  
去他妈的三人会议。  
全美的神明抓着他的后脑的碎发，一下又一下，又重又深地操进海洋之子的喉咙里。  
有时候深海会突然开始怀疑自己被招进来的目的，不是每个人都会遇到需要被一群三文鱼救命的时候，实际上活在内陆的许多人一辈子都不怎么会到海边。曾经他以为是自己在面试时表现出色，后来的他只想往当初天真的自己脸上扇两个巴掌。  
Best sucker for superheroes.  
他忽然感觉到一阵凉意，但他的制服还好好的在身上。漂亮的蓝绿色眸子瞪得溜圆，费力地仰视着对他施暴的男人，他卖力地吮吸着对方尺寸可观的性器，脸颊随着动作微微凹陷下去，丝毫没有注意到先前脑内恶趣味的对象什么时候离开了座位。  
他甚至在恍惚间忘记了会议室里有第三个人的存在，直到他尝试用舌头顺着柱身舔弄时，玄色的手指抵上了他的后穴。  
这阵突然的凉意来的猝不及防，而手指的主人甚至没有摘下他的手套。深海还没来得及——当然他也并不能有所反应，对方的手指已经强行挤进了他身后干涩的甬道。他吃痛地自喉间呛出声低哼，却连这点声音都被祖国人撞得稀碎。  
也不知道是否是鱼的那部分作祟，深海感觉自己的身体好像在自我防御性地分泌着使手指的进出更加顺畅的液体，毕竟一根手指并不会让人撕裂出血，至少不是早已经被祖国人玩弄过无数次的他。  
他无法反抗，没有人知道美国的希望是一位下流的强奸犯，不会有人知道会议室里发生过的一切。毕竟他是这样一个懦夫，他能做的只有将自己的身体和灵魂剥离。  
也不过是欺骗自己。  
自我催眠着的深海感觉到祖国人抽出了他的阴茎，那根仍然湿滑黏腻的大家伙就那样抽在了他的脸颊上，他反射性地干呕，大口调整着呼吸。在制服的遮挡下看不见的地方，另一套呼吸器官无力的翕动。  
“你应该说什么?”  
深海感觉到身后的手指被抽离，他的脑子有点混沌。我应该说什么?我能说什么?他晕晕乎乎地想，但他不敢出声。祖国人逆着光，他仰起脑袋，但看不清金发男人脸上的神情。  
他听见自己说，谢谢，先生。然后身前和身后的人换了个位置，像是什么可笑的场景再现，与先前相差无几的鸡巴被从黑色的制服里掏出来，再一次捅进他的喉咙里。  
祖国人显然比玄色更加了解他身体的构造，后者坐在椅子上享受他在腿间的服务，这样的姿势让他更加翘起了屁股，祖国人的手指接替了它前任未竟的工作，同样的，他也没有摘下自己的手套。  
深海的制服被拉开了，大幅开合乃至于刺痛的鳃直接暴露在空气中，但这状态并未持续太久，在他的屁股里行凶的人显然不满足于现状，他的另一只手径直操进了小美人鱼长在小腹的“阴道”里。他们都知道那是什么，但祖国人说它是另一个东西，它就是。  
被迫的承受者猛的颤了颤身体，他闭上了眼，眉头拧成一团。他的嘴甚至不被允许发出痛到极点的尖叫，在疼痛的鞭子抽上他的神经的时候，他还得时刻抿着唇藏着自己的牙齿，防止它们将他的服务的享用者给磕伤。——但至少玄色没有变态到在强迫别人为他口交的时候还得用虔诚的目光向他朝圣。他自嘲，可笑的是，他好像还应该对此心生感激。  
他的嘴角被撑到发麻，但所幸至少没有开裂——他们倒也贴心的让他第二天还能出现在镜头下。祖国人抽出了黏连着透明液体的手指，随意往他屁股上蹭了一把，穴口还没来得及收缩，滚烫的大家伙便抵了上来。  
另一根几乎一模一样的还插在他嘴里，但深海显然是没有精力比较这两根阴茎的差别的，草率的三根手指扩张和祖国人的尺寸相差甚远，他的嘴被塞满了，他的鳃被操到流血，现在他的屁股也要玩完了。  
见鬼，见鬼，见鬼。  
他来不及也做不到开口制止或者哪怕只是求饶，他没有资格向祖国人说不，事实上这位金发的超人对他做的任何事情他都只能选择承受——连咬着牙都不被允许。在尺寸可观的性器直挺挺操进来的时候深海几乎是瞬间红了眼眶，有时候深海想他的超能力或许是把自己变成一条水做的鱼，他浑身上下有那么多液体可以而且便于分泌。他想要尖叫，他想说求您了我还没有准备好我好疼我要被操死了，但玄色还在他的嘴里，这该死的家伙如此吝惜于他的精液，他已经吸到脸颊都发酸了，他的喉咙被操到干呕，但那根该死的大家伙怎么也不肯释放。  
现在另一根已经自下而上的把他捅穿了。  
他的嗓子里发出胡乱的哭喊，又被嘴里和屁股里的东西操得支离破碎。他的眼泪混着来不及吞咽的唾液落在了玄色的腿面和下巴下一小块坐垫上，洇开一片稍深的水痕。  
祖国人掐着他的腰——用不着等到明天那上面就会浮现出一串鲜红的指印，他被迫分开双腿接受对方给予的一切，他分不清自己到底是被哪一根鸡巴操到神志模糊，但在玄色抽出去的时候，他还是稍稍活动了钝痛的嘴唇，近乎无声地说出了祖国人指定给他的台词。  
Thank you,sir.  
他只是个供人玩乐和发泄性欲的婊子，显而易见，祖国人招他进来绝不仅仅是为了什么多样性，更不可能是什么狗屁海洋保护。他看中了深海的脸，他的身体——他的嘴，他的屁股，他的鳃。  
他几乎疼到抽搐，尽管身后的痛感已经不是那么强烈了，甚至在对方毫无章法的胡乱操弄里隐隐泛起可耻的快意，但脆弱的呼吸器官被强行粗暴地挤入异物的感觉实在太糟，祖国人的手指夹着他可怜的鳃丝翻搅，他怀疑自己已经濒临死亡的边缘。  
但疼痛让他的阴茎涨硬得不行，没有任何抚慰，他身前的地面上已经被滴落的前液濡湿了一小片。  
他被操到翻白眼，祖国人终于放过了他渗着血丝的可怜鱼鳃，他的手掌包裹着深海的胸肉揉捏，逼迫后者直起身子后仰着倚靠在他身上，玄色的座椅被推开了，包裹在黑衣里的家伙跪在地上，用双指夹着他另一侧的乳头，肆意拉扯玩弄。


End file.
